


I'll Go Anywhere With You, No Matter What You Wear

by Chicken_WithaSaber



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack with Feels, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hawkyura, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_WithaSaber/pseuds/Chicken_WithaSaber
Summary: When Gabriel and Nathalie start dating, they keep getting interrupted by paparazzi. Their solution? Go on a date dressed as Hawkmoth and Mayura, obviously! Crack, fluff and father-son bonding ensues.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	I'll Go Anywhere With You, No Matter What You Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, thanks for reading!

Being in the public eye often required some sacrifices. Gabriel was well aware of this fact, which was why he never left his house, especially after losing his wife. After losing Emilie, his world became bleak, and his world, which once shone brightly in a rainbow of colors faded into a sad, dismal gray. In his desperation to revive his beloved, Gabriel called on the power of the Moth miraculous, in an attempt to find the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous. As the fight for the Miraculi became more intense, his assistant Nathalie began to assist him as Mayura. As time went by, the two became closer and closer, and one day, Gabriel realized that vibrant colors were slowly, but steadily seeping into his once bleak life, slowly lightening up until one day, life was brighter and more colorful than it ever had before, and a new zeal for life was awakened in the man.

With his newfound lust for life, Gabriel was determined to treat Natalie like the Queen (and future Mrs. Agreste (What about Emilie, you ask? Even _I_ don’t know. She’s somewhere in that dank basement of his, _still_ in a coma…)) that she was. And so, when they fell in love, Gabriel was eager to take her on dates. However, as France’s most popular designer, leaving the house always meant getting mobbed by the Paparazzi. And so, the new couple donned a cunning disguise in hopes of going to their first date unnoticed (by everyone, including Adrien. The boy was too busy staring at stock photos of Ladybug to realize that the mansion was even quieter than usual.)

Before their first date, the couple consulted each other in hopes of finding the best possible disguises. Natalie suggested that they each don sunglasses and baseball caps, and while Gabriel hated to ruin his hair, he would do anything for Natalie, and so he squished the cap down on his head, and the two left the mansion for a movie date. Unfortunately, as the couple tried to exit the theater, Gabriel’s obnoxiously red pants gave him away, and he and Nathalie had to make a mad dash to the limo while dodging nosy reporters. A particularly nosy tabloid writer even hopped on a bike and did his best to follow the limo, which was going a swift 70 miles per hour!

As they drove back to the Agreste mansion, Natalie frowned, deep in thought. She was sure that Gabriel’s hideous red pants were what led them to be noticed. Really, the reason he wore those ugly trousers was unknown to her! Natalie didn’t consider herself to be a petty sort of woman, but if their relationship was to be long term, (and she hoped it would), she had to tell him the hard truth: his pants were hideous. Always the gentleman, Gabriel was aware of her quiet demeanor and politely inquired, “Nathalie, is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything.” With a deep breath and encouragement from Duusu, Nathalie blurted out, “It’s your pants!” As the designer quirked an eyebrow in confusion, she continued, “Gabriel, you are the only person in the literal world who wears such flamboyantly red pants! If you continue wearing those, no matter where we go, we’ll always be discovered!” Gabriel was silent for a moment. She had a point. Still rambling, Nathalie continued, “Also, how do I say this politely…. Tomato red does not look good on anyone, especially you; why don’t you wear fashionable black trousers, or brown khakis? Anything but what you’re wearing now!” And as Nathalie relaxed, relieved to have confessed what was weighing on her mind, Gabriel was deep in thought. He cared deeply for Nathalie, and so, he would just have to suck it up and mourn his beloved red pants.

A week later, the couple decided to go on a lovely sunrise hike. It was supposed to be secluded, and both Gabriel and Nathalie wore average activewear (read: no red trousers) to remain inconspicuous. However, somebody had tipped the press off, and the two were forced to once again flee home.

For a whole month, Gabriel and Nathalie had donned very convincing disguises and tried every week to go on a successful date, out of the public eye. And every week, the paparazzi found them, and the tabloids had a field day, causing them to flee home as fast as possible.

After one particularly ruined date, Gabriel sat at the kitchen table, deep in thought. He desperately wanted to take the (second) love of his life out on dates, go with her to the beach, stroll in the park as they held hands, and do all the cheesy things that new couples do. It seemed as if no disguise or outfit change would allow them to slip by unnoticed. Suddenly, a literal lightbulb flashed over his head, and a brilliant idea came to his mind.

**\-------1 Week Later------**

The sun was shining brightly across Paris, and Hawkmoth and Mayura were in good spirits, as he elegantly carried her across the rooftops of Paris. “Hawkmoth, I thought you would be one to transform for no reason!” Mayura giggled as Hawkmoth leapt down from a rooftop onto the road. “For you, Mayura, anything”, he said gallantly, feeling a lightness in his chest that he hadn’t felt since... since he had just met Emilie. Shaking the thought off, the off-duty supervillain took her hand in his and escorted her to a popular outdoor café.

The supervillains sat down, and browsed the menu. ‘Hawkmoth, I have to say, aren’t you worried people will notice us and call the authorities?” Mayura whispered worriedly. He shook his head. “ I researched, and apparently the youths do this thing called ‘cosplay’, where they dress up as their favorite characters. If we get asked about our identities, we’ll pretend we’re just dressing up.” And he flagged a young, obviously teenaged waiter over to their table. “We’ll each have a coffee and croissant, please.” The young waiter scribbled on his notepad, but stopped to stare deeply into Hawkmoth’s eyes. The villain felt alarm bells begin to ring, and a small voice whispered, “The jig is up! It’s over!” But the youth simply grinned and said, “Dope cosplay, man! Love your contact lens color!” and walked away with their orders.

A few tables away, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was busy watching a couple that looked suspiciously like Hawkmoth and Mayura. Her Ladybug senses were tingling, and she itched to sneak closer and figure out if they were the real supervillains… but Adrien Agreste was with her, and she had to keep her cover. (In case you were wondering, Adrien and Marinette went out together once a week on friendship dates. Yes, you read that right…Adrien is clueless, poor Marinette XD)

Always attentive, Adrien put down his croissant and looked at what was currently captivating Marinette. “Wow, I can’t believe some people decided to cosplay Mayura and Hawkmoth. That’s a huge waste of high-quality cosplay material.” Marinette nodded, looking rather disturbed. “I’m going over to talk to them.”, he said, secretly hoping to get a closer look. He’d know the real Hawkmoth anywhere, especially after their recent battle, where the villain had almost stabbed him in the heart. Marinette leapt out of her chair; she couldn’t let the love of her life face potential- Hawkmoth and potential-Mayura alone!

Gabriel and Nathalie were engaging in a lovely conversation, when two youths approached. Upon close inspection, Gabriel nearly had a heart attack! What was his son and Marinette doing here?!Was his identity leaked? He internally berated himself for letting a moth escape…. But Adrien cleared his throat politely. “Hello Sir, Ma’am, I just wanted to compliment you on your costumes. They look very authentic.” Gabriel relaxed and replied, “Thank you, son- err, young sir! Cosplay is err… a passion of ours.”

Sensing they were unwanted by the “cosplayers”, Adrien and Marinette walked back to their own table, where Adrien whispered, “Marinette, not to alarm you, but I’m pretty sure that those cosplayers are actually the real Hawkmoth and Mayura.” The girl nodded worriedly. “Yes, I think so too. We need Ladybug and Cat Noir!” Adrien was already pulling his chair back. “I’ll be back in a moment, I just have to use the bathroom, and then-” But he was talking to an empty chair; Marinette was already gone.

In the middle of telling Mayura about his childhood escapades, Hawkmoth was interrupted by Ladybug and Chat Noir! Of course, his goody- two-shoes son must have summoned the superheroes; but there was no more time to think; he grabbed Mayura and set off running towards the Agreste mansion, throwing a few wild swipes at the superheroes.

A few hours later, Gabriel and Natalie were back at the mansion, fuming once more about their ruined date. Adrien ran into the living room cheerfully like he always did, but before he could blabber about Ladybug as he normally did, Gabriel stopped him. “Adrien, what happened? Why is there a bruise on your face?” The tension was high in the room, as all three had the same thought: During their escape, Hawkmoth had slapped Chat Noir in the exact same spot… But Adrien gulped and said, “Father, I slipped in the shower. It won’t happen again.” And the older Agreste nodded with a severe expression on his face. “See to it that you don’t slip again son. You have an upcoming photoshoot for the summer line, and you must be flawless.”

The younger Agreste nodded meekly and trudged to his room sadly, where he fell into a sleep filled with dreams of a mother figure who would lovingly hug him and reassure Adrien that he was worth more than his physical features, and who would somehow do the impossible and turn his father into a loving, caring family man.

While Adrien believed that his dreams would remain fantasies, in fact, his dreams were later fulfilled. During the next year, due to Nathalie’s influence, Gabriel relinquished the Moth Miraculous, begged Paris’s forgiveness, and best of all, began to truly and deeply care for his son and show Adrien the affection that he so desperately craved.

Two years later, Adrien was no longer an only child; he was now the doting older brother to little Emilia Agreste. And across Paris, the Agreste family was no longer known only for their riches and fashion, but instead for the love and closeness that they shared with each other. This love was soon extended to Marinette, who would eventually become an Agreste herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was it? I tried to mix emotions with the crackiness, I'm kinda proud of it. Writing emotions aren't my specialty! XD


End file.
